The Evil Inside Us
by Doug2
Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe wake up and find themselves turned into warlocks. Please review.


**WARLOCKS ALL!**

Prue turned over in her sleep. She had a very sore back. Her mattress didn't feel right at all. She preferred a soft mattress, but this seemed very hard. She rolled over onto her back and her arms fell down hitting a concrete floor. This sensation did not feel right to Prue since she had a queen size mattress and a warm carpet under her bed. Her eyes popped open and she sat up. She was in some sort of warehouse or loft on a camp-style cot with several people asleep around her. Piper and Phoebe were asleep nearby. Prue squinted to get a better view. It appeared to be a makeshift living quarters for about a dozen people. There was a small cooking area and an area full of very old living room furniture. The air smelled musty and sweaty. In the far corner was a place where it appeared that Wicca ceremonies were held. Prue stood up and found herself wearing a black shirt, leather vest and leather pants. On her right wrist was a strange ceremonial tattoo. She had three other tattoos one her left arm. Looking in the mirror, her hair was very short and she had several earrings in each ear. Even her eyes looked different, like she was up to no good.

"What the...?" she thought to herself.

One of the guys dressed like one of Hell's Angels with the name "Dark Shadows" on the back of her jacket got up and stretched.

"Prudy, heat up some coffee!" he half-yawned at her.

"Yea, right!" said Prue trying to fit in. "Where's the pot?" she asked.

"Come on, don't screw with me. The instant is in the right cupboard and use your power!" he said quite annoyed with her.

Prue mixed up the coffee and put her hands on either side of the cup and it quickly began to boil. Prue raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Not bad. This could be useful," she thought. Prue tried to move the cup, but nothing happened. She took the coffee over and he complained that it was too hot.

"Sorry," said Prue, "That's how I like mine!" Prue wandered back to her bunk and shook Piper.

"Piper, sweetie. Something has happened to us. Don't wake up and scream. Just wake up," said Prue quietly.

Piper had been having a wonderful dream when Prue shook her awake. "What's wrong, Prue? Yawn! Phoebe over sleep again?" she said as she turned over again.

"We aren't in the Manor! We're all different somehow!" whispered Prue.

Piper's eyes opened quickly. She saw Prue's face, but it didn't look like her. Short hair and way too much make-up. "Whoa. No way!" said Piper as Prue put her hand over her mouth.

"Shh! I think were surrounded by warlocks!" said Prue.

Piper tried to sit up, but a large bulge in her mid-section wouldn't let her move. Putting her hand one her stomach, she found herself in an advanced state of pregnancy.

"Prue, I'm expecting and have to be due soon. I don't understand." She said. She tried to freeze all of the warlocks, but nothing happened. "Oh, what a great time to have a power shortage!" she complained.

"Do you remember coming home from the club last night after the Leap Day Party?" asked Prue.

"Yea." said Piper.

"Judging from your pregnancy, whatever happened to us was in the past. I don't think we went undercover here," surmised Prue.

"I DON'T even know where HERE is! Or who's kid I'm carrying. It better not be one of those gorillas," snapped Piper in a stage whisper.

Several of the other gang members were awake when Phoebe started to stir.

"Um, Piper, you better get to Phoebes," suggested Piper as she pulled herself to a sitting position. She was wearing a similar leather jacket and a blue maternity dress that was way too big for her.

Phoebe started to stretch and yawn and had a big smile on her face. Prue came over and clamped her hand over her mouth. Phoebe woke up fast and started to yell. Prue whispered to her that they were in trouble and she needed to be quiet. Phoebe was confused, but shook her head that she understood.

"Where are we?" whispered Phoebes.

"Among a bunch of warlocks. We seem to be part of their gang." Said Prue.

Phoebe looked at her clothes and in the mirror and saw what looked like a punk rock star with multi-colored hair and a lot of things in her face. She had the same tattoo on her right wrist and both arms looked like art galleries. "No, no, this can't be happening!" she said in a real scared tone.

Prue went over toward Phoebe who looked very scared. She backed toward the wall and then walked right through it. This even took Prue and Piper by surprise. She then walked through it again with her hands in front of her now looking more astonished than scared.

"That's the other mystery. None of us have our same powers. I just heated up a cup with my hands. I don't know what Piper can do, but her freezing power isn't working," explained Prue.

Piper got up and waddled over to her sisters. "Piper!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"I know. Weird city. I was just listening to a couple of the "ladies" in this establishment and it seems I'm the fetch and carry girl. I'm a blinker. Do you NEED a cup of SUGAR?" said Piper sarcastically.

"If you can, why don't you blink over to the Manor and check out the Book of Shadows? I assume I can't project myself now either,." said Prue.

"Can I do that? Okay, let's try. I'm thinking of the attic and the Book of Shadows," said Piper.

Piper disappeared and appeared in the attic. She looked around and saw a strawberry blonde sitting on the settee, reading the book.

"Excuse me!" said Piper, "But what are you doing here? This is my house!"

The blonde looked up and screamed, "Paige, Pam! A warlock just blinked in."

"Coming Priscilla!" called someone.

"No wait, you have it all wrong," cried Piper.

Two other women came up the stairs. One a blonde and the other a sandy colored brunette. "No, you have it wrong," she said as the blonde raised her arm and Piper flew back into some old clothes. The other woman looked like she was about to freeze Piper so Piper blinked out. A very agitated Piper appeared back in the gang's hideout. "Oh my...whoa...wow...no way! Prue, Phoebe. There were three other women in our house with our powers. They tried to catch me. They thought I was a warlock!"

"I'm beginning to think we are warlocks!" said Prue.

"So if we are warlocks, that means our souls are damned and we're evil?" asked a confused Phoebe.

"That's could very well be," agreed Prue.

"I don't feel evil. Though I am having bad thoughts about Priscilla, Paige and Pam," said Piper rubbing her belly as someone kicked.

"WHO?" said Prue and Phoebe simultaneously.

"The women who were in our house and using our powers! It appears they are now the Charmed Ones! And WE are just some outsiders!" said Piper.

"Three P's. Then they must at least be similar to us. That means Mom and Grams must still have existed. But why don't we?" said Prue.

"Hey, Prudy, where's our breakfast? Hasn't Freebie fixed it yet?" called out one of the warlocks.

"Freebie? This is a nightmare! Why am I the chef? That's Piper's specialty," said Phoebe.

"I don't think that's the case. I saw a lot of dirty dishes, but very little food. Phoebe, try making some eggs appear," said Prue.

"All right. Scrambled eggs!" exclaimed Phoebe. And a handful of scrambled eggs appeared in her hands.

"Whoa. NO WAY! COOL!" said Phoebes.

Prue tasted them and they were bland and cold, but edible. "And I probably get the honor of heating them up. Create a plate next time," suggested Prue.

"Enjoy your power," said Piper, "But remember a witch may have died giving it to you!"

"Oh, yea. Sorry! I just didn't think of that," said Phoebe very quietly.

"You start making breakfast before the gang starts getting restless," said Piper.

Phoebe went over to the living area and started making various dishes of food appear. Prue took her turn heating them up as Piper finishing setting the table. The three Halliwells sat down and ate in silence as the rest of the gang sat down and gobbled up their food. Most of the men and women had paired off, but none of them approached the Halliwell's.

After the meal the other female warlocks started to clean up, while the Halliwell's huddled again in their sleeping area.

One guy came over to Phoebes, "Come on, Freebie, and let's go down to the basement, before Louie gets here!" as he tried to kiss her.

"NO!" said Phoebe. "I DON'T think so!"

"When did you get so picky, you little bitch! Confounded particular women warlocks!" he said leaving in a huff.

"Well, you seem to have a reputation here!" said Piper.

"Yea, I guess so. I'm beginning to not like it!" said Phoebe curling up in the corner of the bed.

"We have got to get to the Book of Shadows! I don't know what else could answer any of our questions," said Prue.

"All right then. Phoebe, let's see if you can come with me. We have to check out the book and the Manor. It'll take two of up," said Piper.

"Great. I want some answers, too. See you Prue. Wish us luck." Said Phoebes as she and Piper disappeared.

In the attic Piper and Phoebe appeared in the blink of an eye. Phoebe looked downstairs and saw and heard nothing. They crept down the stairs and found the house empty.

"Good, we're alone. Let's hurry!" exclaimed Piper.

The house looked almost identical down to the pictures on the mantle, except different women were in the pictures. Piper found most of her stuff where she had left it, though there seemed to be a bit of a difference in these women's fashion sense. They found Phoebe's schoolbooks, Piper's business records for the club and all of Prue's photography equipment right where it should be. The entries on their birth certificates were exactly the same except for the names.

"I don't get it. Nothing seems to have changed except us," said Phoebe as they walked up the steps.

Even the Book of Shadows seemed to have not changed. Until the found a page marked "Dark Shadows."

"This is interesting. OH my GOD! Look Piper!" said Phoebe pointing to that page.

"Spell to vanquish the warlocks of the "Dark Shadows." Here are our names Prue, PIPER and Phoebe! Whoa. No way!" said Piper as she fell back in fright.

"We can be vanquished...erased...vanished...removed from this earth and sent to HELL! Before we only had to worry about being killed. I, um, I, gosh, eternal damnation? Piper, now I'm really scared." said Phoebe as she grabbed her sister tightly.

"Here's one way to deal with that." said Piper as she tore the page from the book and slipped it into her leather jacket. "What a ride back?"

"More than anything!" said Phoebe still trembling.

Back in the "Dark Shadows" hideout, Prue had been repulsed as some of the couples went downstairs and others got more than friendly on the couches. In blinked Piper and Phoebe.

"Boy, are we screwed!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"Read this!" said Piper as she reached into her jacket. "It was there when I left! I took a page from the Book Of Shadows. It described us as warlocks and how to vanquish us and the rest of this gang."

"And now it's probably on the floor of the attic pointing those women directly to us! Piper, we're not us anymore. What makes you think you could get out of the Manor with the Book of Shadows? They probably think we're after them and they will have to defend themselves!" said Prue.

Piper said with the greatest surprise "You mean the Charmed Ones are coming after us? WHOA!"

"The Charmed Ones? Are coming after the "Dark Shadows?" How did this come about?" said a voice behind Piper.

Piper turned and saw Leo in a "Dark Shadows" leather jacket. "LEO! I am so glad to see you. What has happened to all of us?" she said holding him tight.

"Hey, hold it babe. Come on, Pippy. Louie, call me Louie. Save the pet names for our quiet time together. What's wrong, babe? Our kid giving you trouble?" said Leo/Louie.

"Ummm. Our kid? OK. Yep, that's it. Too many hormones. You know us ladies in waiting. Sorry, LOU-EE. Well gotta take a nap. Really tired caring two of us!" said Piper walking away.

"Come on back here!" said Leo as he gave her a very deep kiss. "Don't rest long, we got some strategy to discuss," said Leo. "See ya, Prudy, Freebie."

"I'm getting very tired of THAT name," complained Phoebes.

"Apparently your alter ego earned it. How would your like to be, "Prudy"? And Piper what was that change in attitude you gave Leo?" asked "Prudy".

"Welll. I went from rescued to plain screwed. That is not our Leo. He was somewhat warm, but awful vulgar. Since he's the leader of the merry little band, I guess that make me his moll! Great!" said an exasperated Piper.

"And he must be a warlock or a dark lighter! Things are sure through-the-looking-glass around her,." replied Phoebe.

"GATHER AROUND, MY FRIENDS OF DARKNESS! GATHER AROUND!" called out Leo.

On the wall in the ceremonial portion of the loft was a tarnished old mirror.

"Behold, our next target. Visualium apparderus Justum!" said Leo and the mirror change to a viewing screen. On the screen appeared a scepter made of gold and jewels on display in some art gallery. "The Scepter of Justum. Used by the ancient Ionians. If we can steal it, we can triple our powers. No witch will be able to stop us including the Charmed Ones. It resides in the south gallery at Buckland's Auction House. Anyone have any ideas on how to apprehend it?" asked Leo.

"I can help you easily with the heist." said Prue walking up like John Wayne. "That joint will be a cinch. Just let me do some checking and we'll have it in no time, Big Louie!" said Prue acting like a real moll.

"All right. All right. Prudy, you have got this one! But I want the plan by tomorrow night," exclaimed Leo.

"Way to go, Ice-Babe!" cried out one of the gorillas.

"Piece of cake!" said Prue snapping her fingers. Her sisters just stared at her.

"Prue," whispered Piper, "Are you nuts? Have you jumped sides here?"

"And I thought I was the easiest to turn evil on you!" said Phoebes.

"No, I'm not crazy. I know Buckland's well enough to get them in there and then foil their scheme. I don't want this band of warlocks taking over the city in any reality. Besides, I want access to that magical mirror. I see a glimmer of hope for us," whispered Prue.

"Hey, Ice-babe. You're a real take-charge sort of gal. You want to take charge of me for a while?" said one of the hairier gorillas.

"Nope. Got some work to for Louie! Sorry, big guy," said Prue trying not to let her revulsion show through.

"That's cool. Freebie? How about you?" he asked disappointedly,

"Sorry, I'm working her committee," said Phoebes with a mock smile and her eyebrows raised.

Prue used the mirror to verify the layout of Buckland's and their building, air-conditioning shafts and alarm systems. It took her little time. She planned on doing different research later that night.

After everyone including Piper had gone to sleep Phoebe was working with her sister.

"Cool little spy toy you have there, Miss Bond. How do you plan to help us out?" asked Phoebe.

"I've been watching the occupants of Halliwell Manor. With some personality exceptions they appear to be very similar to us. They found the paper on the floor and did not decide to take us on, but then Priscilla, your counterpart, had a vision about the scepter. They are going to stop us and we can use that to our advantage. Let them take it back, but we'll have to stay out of their way," said Prue.

"Fine. We help these Charmed Ones. What about our lives?" said Phoebe as she knelt real close to Prue.

"Mirror visualium apparderus Prue Halliwell two nights ag,." she said as she saw herself asleep at home in Halliwell Manor.

"Great, we can cut through the different realities using the mirror. NOW, how were our lives all screwed up?" asked Phoebes.

"Mirror visualium apparderus incident that changed the Charmed Ones." recited Prue.

A hazy wooded area appeared with two hellish-like figures standing around a cauldron. "We will be rid of the Charmed Ones once and for all. We will change them from the hunters to the hunted. Recite the incantation

Hear us oh ancient one;

We beseech they powers;

Send away the Charmed Ones;

Remove from the hours;

White is to black,

Heed our call;

Change and transform;

Warlocks all!"

Lightning struck the caldron and the picture vanished.

"Whoa! That was quite a display of magic!" said Phoebe. "They completely changed our history and turned us into warlocks. They didn't do a real good job because we remember who we are and aren't really evil. Now let's try rewriting that spell and getting back to our old lives. I'm sick of this revolutionary lifestyle and all of these groping gorillas," said Phoebes.

"Hold on. Wherever we are we have got to stop them from stealing the Scepter of Justum. Changed or not we're still the good guys and we should continue to act that way. Besides, if we can't change back, we have to make the best in this world. It's our job to defend the innocent and we have one last job her,." said Prue.

"OK, big sister. One last job it is," agreed Phoebes.

In the morning Prue got together with the gang and presented her plan. The other warlocks were amazed when their briefing looked more like a boardroom proposal than a plan for a heist.

"You are one sharp cookie, Prudy. Are you out for Big Louie's job?" asked the one called The Grunge.

Big Louise gave her a hateful glance.

"Hold it. Hold it. I'm only planning this heist. I don't have his charm and finesse. You "Guys" need a man and that man is the man in charge," said Prue.

"Just remember that, Prudy," sneered Leo.

"You don't think she's getting to like this job too much, Piper?" whispered Phoebes.

"She always likes to be in charge. Shh!" said Piper.

One last detail that Prue had left out was that Prue had Piper left a note in the mailbox of the Charmed Ones. Prue wanted them to help clean up the mess after they were gone. She was taking a big risk since if they didn't leave, they might be part of the casualties.

That evening Piper went off with Big Louie/Leo because she missed her real beau.

"Come on, Louie. We can't start something when I'm this, um..big." said Piper sitting in his arms.

"So what do you think? Warlock or dark lighter?" said Leo looking at the stars.

"I don't know. It really depends on how you raise him. He might have some good in him!" said Piper.

"Now what made you say something stupid like that, Pippy?" asked Leo.

"Don't you ever think there's good inside of you? I mean deep down inside?" asked Piper getting up on one elbow and looking deep into his eyes.

"No of course not!...Well, maybe. I know what we're doing is wicked, but you just can't help what you were born. You can't change your destiny!" said Leo.

"Oh, yes you can. I've changed my own more than once. Do you really want our children growing up, evil, damned, hunted, never having a normal life?" asked Piper.

"Normal? What's that?" he asked.

"Welll. House, family, future, safety, security?" Piper mused.

"As a warlock he can have all the power that the scepter can grant him..." said Leo.

"At what cost? I know good doesn't always win, but at least most of the witches have a better time of it. Certainly the white lighters do. Just think about it Leo...er...Louie. Think about a good future together with you and me and little whomeve,." said Piper putting his hand on her stomach.

"We'll see," said Leo as Piper looked up again at the stars.

Much later after midnight the Dark Shadows came up behind the Buckland's Warehouse. One of the gang froze the alarms and the guards and another one flew several gang members up to the roof. Piper was on the ground, while Prue, Phoebe, Louie and Spike went over to the air conditioning exhaust port. Prue heated up the rivets and remove the cowl. Then the four of them got into the ducts. Inching along on hands and knees the ducts took longer to navigate than expected. Everyone worked along in the dusty corridors in silence. Phoebe brought up the rear. When they made it to the display area, Prue pushed the grating out. Then she got out, disabled several of the sensors with the gadgets that Phoebe made appear. The rest of the crew got down. Leo and Phoebe were acting as lookouts.

"You're really getting into this robbery business, big sister," said Pheebs.

"Just like any project, it's all in the planning," said Prue.

Spike removed the scepter from the case just as Prue had told him to. They worked their way back though the ducts and came out on the roof. Leo looked down at the group left there and they appeared to be frozen.

"Quick, To the other side of the roof!" cried Leo.

"We've got to get, Piper." screamed Phoebe.

"We'll go back for them," said Leo.

Phoebe made a ladder appear and they went down the far side. Priscilla, Phoebe's counterpart was watching the Charmed One's backsides. Spike put a force field up around her while they tried to sneak back to their other gang members. Especially Piper.

Phoebe walked past Priscilla looking closely at her. She seemed to be reacting the same way Phoebes does on the same situation. Leo said an incantation unfreezing the captives and they all headed out when the scepter flew out of her hands and into the arms of Paige. Pam came up behind the gang who all ran for the nearby woods. They got into their assorted vehicles and headed back to the hideout.

When they got there Spike took the stand. "It was a trap. The Charmed Ones were waiting for us. They never even bothered us until tonight. It was all her plan," he said pointing to Prue. "She set us up!"

"I can't help it if you screwed up. We had everything covered, everything!" snarled Prue trying to act defensive.

"The princess, the Ice Babe, Miss Perfect! Always making us believe she was on our side. I bet you she's a witch! Miss Goody-two Shoes. Well, Prudy?" asked Spike.

"I am..." said Prue,

"Spike, come on. She's been with us for years. There's no harder worker than Prudy," said Leo. Though he did think that all three of the 3 P's had been acting strange. "Now, cut that out. Since this caper didn't come off, then there will be another one."

"Not like the scepter. We could have taken over with the power it would give us. Imagine twelve warlocks together each with triple power! Instead we're still in this rat hole!" snarled Spike.

"Then why don't you quit?" chimed in Phoebe.

"Shut up, Freebie. I don't know why you're not putting out any more! And you Piper, you lost your edge. You're not the nasty bosses' bitch you used to be. And Prudy, we'll you just don't have that sinister edge anymore. All three of them are...I don't know... are different," explained Spike.

Then Jancey spoke up, "AND they keep talking and plotting together back in the corner. They were never that close. I think they're against each of us."

Not wanting to appear against them, the sisters kept trying to defend themselves and not use their powers.

Louie stated, "This is my outfit and I decide who's in it. They pull their weight and more. If you're not with me, you're against me," he challenged.

"I say we get rid of them!" yelled Spike.

"Ummm, Prue, I don't like this. Do something," said Piper.

Then Spike started throwing lighting bolts at the sisters who could barely dodged them.

"No," yelled Leo as he lunged for Spike. He placed two hands on his chest and they glowed red. Spike yelled in pain, as he died a horrible painful death.

"Anyone else planning on challenging my authority?" he said standing over the body.

No one else spoke. Piper came over and held him.

"I don't know what to say. Thank-you, Louie. You saved my life and my sisters," said Piper.

"Let's talk," he said as they went down to the basement dragging her behind him.

"Most of what Spike said was true, right?" said Leo as Piper went "Ohhh?"

"You just haven't been the same broad the last few days. And you talk to me about going straight? Where's the old power-hungry Pippy I've loved for years?" asked Leo.

"Years? Well, I...um...Being in the family way changes you. I think more about the future. And us, darling," said Piper.

"And it affects your sisters, too? I don't..." but Leo was interrupted by noises from the hiding place up stairs. "Shh!" he said to Piper. They slowly made their way upstairs and heard only a couple of female voices.

"This one is The Grunge," said Priscilla. And the Charmed Ones recited a spell and he disappeared. Then Priscilla said, "This one is Phoebe." She said with a very peculiar look on her face like she recognized her.

"Noooo!" cried out Piper from their hiding place in the steps.

"Quiet!" said Leo as they walked into the room.

"Isn't that touching!" said Paige, "The Head warlock and his little moll."

Pam tried to freeze them, but it didn't work.

"It won't work as long as a have this charm," said Leo. "Now let us have Prue and Phoebe and we'll be going to never bother you again."

Piper looked at him in shock.

"Why should we believe you?" said Paige.

Priscilla said," There is something different about Prue and Phoebe. I sense no evil in them. I think that they even helped us at Buckland's tonight."

Piper said, "Yes, I put the note in the mailbox to warn you."

"You did that, Piper?" asked Leo. "Then we were betrayed."

"No!" said Piper, "We were just doing the right thing." said Piper.

"HOW in the name of love did you know that?" said Paige.

"Think deep in your heart. WE are just like you. We would rather protect the innocent that cause harm," said Piper.

"Then Piper you are.." said Leo.

"I was a witch. That's why I want more than all this, (pointing to the warlocks and the hideout) for our child," said Piper stroking his cheek.

Turning to Pam, "Would you please unfreeze my sisters?" she asked.

Paige said, "Go ahead, but we'll watch them."

Both Phoebe and Prue blinked realizing they had missed something. Half of remaining warlocks have already been vanquished.

"What's going on, Piper?" asked Phoebes.

"I'm tying to convince these ladies of our good intentions," said Piper.

"All right, we'll tell you everything you want to know. The mirror over there can show you where we came from. We just want to go home," said Phoebe.

"Then show us something," said Paige.

"Mirror visualium apparderus Phoebe Halliwell several days ago." Recited Prue.

The mirror showed the Manor WITH Phoebe watching television, Piper in the kitchen and Prue looking over the want ads.

"It some kind of trick. They are living in our house!" said Paige.

"Yes, but it's our house too. That house is the center of a lot of good for several realities. We just want to get back to ours," said Prue.

"So you're the Charmed Ones?" asked Pam.

"You bet." said Phoebes. "Demon busting fools!"

"No wonder I found no evil in them. What about him?" asked Priscilla.

Small white orbs came around him and Leo looked up.

"The Elders are calling me. They said since I helped you out they want me to see about being a White lighter. Pippy, isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, it is. Then your child and your Piper's baby can have a future! I love you, Leo...well...Louie!" said Piper blushing.

"May I go?" Leo asked the Charmed Ones.

"The Elders haven't steered us wrong yet. Just don't show up as our White lighter. I would still have problems completely trusting you," said Paige.

"Good luck!" cried out Pam, Priscilla, Phoebe and Prue.

"Come back to me darling," said Piper quietly.

"I will," said Leo as he orbed out.

"Piper, Prue and Phoebe? You wouldn't be from the same family?" asked Priscilla.

"Mother Patty Halliwell, Grandmother Penny Halliwell," said Prue proudly.

"Wow. It would be like fratricide. OK. How can we help you guys out?" said Pam.

"Maybe with your powers, you can help us can get back to our plane of existence," said Phoebe.

"So together they recited the incantation that Phoebe had made up.

Hear us oh ancient one;

We beseech they powers;

Return the Charmed Ones;

At the same hour;

Black is to white,

Heed our call;

Change them back;

Witches all!"

Our three gals lost track of things for a moment and found themselves back at the Manor. They let out a shout for joy until they realized they were still dressed in the same costumes.

"Guys, look. I'm still pregnant! We don't even know of were in the right place and time!" said Piper.

Upstairs Piper awoke hearing the celebration downstairs. She woke up Phoebe, and Prue was waiting for them in the hallway. They inched their way down the stairs. Seeing the strange people, Piper froze them.

"Boy, that was easy. It's like they weren't here to attack us or they weren't expecting us to be here," said Piper.

They made their way down to the hallway.

"Strange costumes!" said Phoebes.

"Wow, No way!" said Piper looking closely at them. "They're us. Look, Prue, the tall one is you all dressed up for a biker gang. And Phoebe with rainbow hair, and me. Yipes, I'm...I means she's all ready to drop!"

"Maybe they're not warlocks?" asked Phoebes.

"Piper just froze all of them. And then I am curious about their story. Piper keep on eye on them, but do unfreeze them," said Prue.

Whoosh went the sound of Piper's unfreezing.

"Wow! It's us. They're us. We're them. Whoa!" goes Piper the warlock.

"We didn't come back to the right time," said Phoebe the warlock.

"Time for what?" said Prue the witch.

"A demon had turned us all into warlocks and we were trying to get back," said Prue the warlock.

"And according to the calendar, it will happen by morning," said Phoebes the warlock.

"When did I, when will I get in the family way?" asked Piper the witch.

"Oh, it was Leo, the head of our warlock gang. Don't worry, I have him back on the right track," said Piper the Warlock.

"What?" said Piper the witch.

"You see, this is what we might have been, if we were warlocks. These are the bodies those warlocks would have had. We need to save the three of you witches so that The Charmed Ones can continu,." explained Prue the warlock. "Let's go check the Book of Shadows."

Up in the attic the two Phoebes poured over the Book of Shadows.

"Based upon what Prue and I saw in the magic mirror..." said Phoebe the warlock.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" said Piper the witch with a cute smile.

"Well, yes. Believe it or not. It was a neat tool. Anyway, the Warlocks of the Forest of Nog in another realm operate in the same way. We have to open a portal to stop them. They could be casting their spell anytime, so we have to hurry," said Phoebe the warlock.

The other Phoebe drew a pentagram on the floor, lit thirteen candles and started to recite,

"Call up the spirits and show us the Warlocks of Nog." recited everyone.

The floor because translucent and then the same two warlocks that Prue and Phoebe saw appeared. They were not aware they were being observed.

"That's neat! We have to get our own magic mirror. It should help us in the future," said Piper the witch.

"Hey, that's MY JOB!" complained Phoebe the witch.

"Now, the three Charmed Ones need to recite the following," said Phoebe the Warlock.

"All thy power,

Lose this hour,

On this last day,

Take thee away!'

The witchy Charmed Ones recited the incantation and the two warlocks screamed an unearthly noise and vaporized as the window disappeared. The three warlock sisters, looked up at the other Charmed Ones, smiled with their victory and vanished.

"Wow! Can you imagine us as warlocks? It would be like being on America's Most Wanted!" said Phoebes.

"I don't want to think about it. I'm just glad the other we could help us. No matter what the reality, we seem to be helping each other out. It's good to know that remains constant. Let's just head back to bed. I have some interviews tomorrow. If I'm to be a photographer, I have to get a job!" said Prue.

"And I have that big mid-term tomorrow. Good night or rather good morning guys!" said Phoebes.

"Night, Prue, Phoebes. Luv ya," said Piper.

She crawled back into bed. "Leo, the Dark Lighter? Whoa. That's one I have to talk to him about. But it's also another sign. We definitely seem to be soul mates, no matter the reality. Food for thought."

And Piper turned over and went back to bed dreaming of her real love.

THE END


End file.
